I hate Christmas, Ginji
by Tiro
Summary: Ban hates Christmas. A bit fluffy oneshot. Warning: Ginji and Ban kiss in the end. Don't like it, don't read it.


**I hate Christmas****, Ginji**

Ban absolutely hated Christmas with all of his heart. People stressing around and buying far too expensive stuff to other people who will not like the gifts and return them as soon as they could. What is the point? Exactly; there is no point!

And yet he found himself doing the same damn thing. Well, he did not stress around like the other idiots, but he was indeed looking for a gift. Midou Ban was looking for a gift. Yes. Midou Ban. The world was going under.

Actually, he was looking for a gift for Ginji, his hyper partner. A hyper partner that seemed to love Christmas. Or anything involving presents. Ban took a deep breath of his cigarette and groaned. A brat was screaming nearby. _Loudly_. He hated screaming brats. He flicked away the cigarette and dove into the sea of people.

Ginji had persuaded him to change into a black sweater over his four-tailed shirt and a neck warmer that was really warm. Not that Ban would admit that. Not aloud at least. He ran a hand through his hair and looked in the shop windows. People pushed him back and forth but he remained pretty still once he had decided to.

He ducked underneath a person's arm and sighed. This was way worse than any retrieval. When he was younger he would never think of any gifts to his friends. He did not have any friends, and that old hag that had raised him would not get a shit from him. Not that she expected it. She knew his hatred towards her and the emotion was returned. Ban shook his head to get rid of the bad memories. Ginji, Ginji, Ginji… something for Ginji. Happy, shining Ginji that deserved a lot better than him… Okay, he was getting into negative thoughts now.

Ban coughed as he looked inside a shop. An antique shop. Curiosity got the better of him and the Jagan-user went inside. He looked around and swore under his breath. Even inside a small, shitty antique shop it was crowded with people. At least no brats. Thank god, there were no brats inside. Ban's blue eyes roamed over the things, looking over every detail in a fraction of a second before moving on.

"You see to have a good eye with antiques."

Ban turned around to see the owner of the voice. An old man stood and watched him.

"I was taught to it", the brunette answered sharply and turned back. "And they are far more interesting than the modern day's junk."

"You speak like an old man youngster", the old man said with a laugh.

"I was never raised to be a child", Ban said and the man grew serious.

"Everyone has the right to be a child."

"Not me." Why was he telling his damn childhood to a man he did not even know??

The old man crooked a finger, beckoning the Jagan-user to follow. Ban followed after as the old man went to the other side of the shop. He picked down a small box and turned around.

"You're actually looking for a gift to a friend", the man began and Ban's heart skipped a beat. "But… This gift is meant for you both."

The small box was thrust into the brunette's hands and Ban stared down at it. When he looked up, the old man was gone. He blinked and looked around. No man. Ban opened the lid and a soft melody, almost like a lullaby, began to play. Even though Ban considered himself a grown-up, with no need for comfort, he felt oddly like a child when he listened to the lullaby. And he also felt something he had never felt before. Safe. Really safe.

Ban left the shop with a small package in his pocket.

-

Ginji was bouncing around in Honky Tonk, helping Paul decorate. Natsumi had a day off, so the shop owner needed some help and he promised pizza for the blonde and Ban if he got some help. Eager to help, and eat, Ginji had agreed. Paul looked outside and said:

"Man, Ban sure takes his time."

"Yeah", the blonde said and stopped for a bit. "He's always so annoyed when it's Christmas."

"Who isn't?" Paul said. "I can understand him."

"I have to admit it's a bit silly this whole Christmas thingy, but I like presents!"

Paul smiled at Ginji, who only continued to decorate. Finally the door opened and Ban stepped inside.

"You're late", Paul said and both the shop owner and Ginji expected a snap from the brunette.

Nothing. They both looked at Ban. He himself was just silent. He was stiff as a board, and then moved to sit at the bar.

"You feeling okay Ban?" Paul asked.

"What?" Ban answered, not even aware he was sitting down. "Yeah… I'm feeling fine."

Ginji sat down next to his partner and looked closely at him. He did not look fine. He was paler than usual, and his lips were slightly blue. Ban did not function very well with this cold weather and most of the time it made him more annoyed and bitchy. But now this weakness did not seem to come from cold weather. Ban looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Ban-chan, do you have a cold?" Ginji asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, your lips are blue and you're shaking."

Ban looked down on his hands, that were indeed shaking. He clasped them tightly and said:

"I don't think I have a cold. Just a bit chilled, but I'll be fine."

Ginji did not believe him.

-

Ban really, really, REALLY hated Christmas. Not only loud brats and stressed people, no. Now Ginji's friends had to glare daggers into his back from their boot in the small café. Why the hell did they hate him so fucking much? What had he ever done?

Ban sighed and stirred his coffee. He was tempted to run out of Honky Tonk and never, ever return to Tokyo. He wanted far, far away. But he knew he could not. Not just because he did not have the money. He could not go without that hyper blonde. Wherever he went, he wanted to know that Ginji was not too far away. The Jagan-user did not know why, but his heart clenched every time he and Ginji was separated for more than a day.

"You've been stirring that coffee for five damn minutes."

The brunette looked up at Paul, startled. The shop owner put away the newspaper, leaned in close and all but growled:

"What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Ban just stared. Then he lowered his eyes and said:

"How the fuck should I know?"

Paul seemed taken back by the answer and Ban took that opportunity to get up.

"Where are you going Ban-chan?" Ginji asked.

Ban looked over at Ginji as he sat with his friends. He pulled the sweater over his head and got the neck warmer.

"Just getting some fresh air. Won't be long", he answered.

"Ban-chan…"

"No need to worry Gin. I won't be far away, I promise."

The blonde nodded and Ban pulled on the neck warmer. Before he left he turned again and said to Ginji:

"Thanks for the neck warmer by the way."

With that he left, leaving a group of speechless people behind.

-

He was running. Why was he running? Dunno, but it made him feel hell of a lot better. Ban knew he should not run, he should stop and go back to Honky Tonk but he could not stop. Either he would stop and let the tears consume him or he would keep running. And since he despised crying above else, he kept running.

Finally he could not run anymore and fell to his knees in a park. It was a familiar park, so he was not so far away from the café as he thought. He must have run in circles. Now when he had stopped, he felt the tears burning behind his eyelids and he got up to sit on a bench. He took deep breast and felt the package still in his pocket. It was Christmas; he should be with Ginji and give him the damn gift. And where was he? In a fucking park, because he was too much of a coward to go back.

"Fuck", he whispered and bent his head. "Fuck…"

In a matter of minutes, memories of the previous Christmas consumed the mind of Midou Ban and for the first time in many years he cried.

-

"Ban-chan!"

Ginji was frantic. He had been searching for five hours for his friend without a sign of the brunette. He had run to every place Ban could be not had not found him. He only had one place left, and that was a park a bit away from Honky Tonk that always seemed to be little visitors to it. The brunette did not like much company when he needed to think. Ginji ran to the park as fast as he could, hoping he would find the Jagan-user there. If not, Ginji was at loss.

He did find Ban there. The slightly smaller man sat motionless on a bench, head bent down. Ginji took a few stumbling steps before falling on his knees in front of the brunette. He tilted up Ban's head and sucked in a breath.

Ban was crying. He stared at Ginji for a while and then he widened his eyes.

"Oh shit", the Jagan-user whispered. "Shit, shit, shit… I… I didn't mean to stay out so long."

"It's okay", Ginji said. "I know you don't like Christmas and my friends didn't really make anything better."

"I'm sorry."

Ginji only smiled and clasped Ban's cold hands.

"Let's go home, okay?" the blonde asked and got up. "You need to warm up."

Ban did not refuse.

-

Once they were back in their small but comfy apartment, Ginji immediately saw it as his task to get Ban warmed up as fast as possible. The brunette usually hated when someone fussed over him, but he had to admit the warm shower and Ginji's little too big clothes did make him feel a lot better.

He went to his trousers and got out the package.

"Ban-chan you need to gain more weight", Ginji said a bit amused.

"Why?"

"Because my pants barely hangs onto your hips."

The brunette looked and the pants were really just hanging on his hips. He pulled down the oversize (but god, it was comfy and it smelled Ginji too) sweater and huffed.

"I have normal weight."

"No you don't", Ginji answered. "And what's the package?"

The Jagan-user looked at it and then thrust it into Ginji's hands.

"You Christmas-present."

"You… you bought me a present?" the blonde said and looked up.

"Yeah, I did. So what?"

Ginji grinned and opened it. As soon as the melody began to play, Ginji shone up. He looked at the brunette who looked uncomfortable.

"Thanks Ban-chan."

Before the Jagan-user had time to react, Ginji's lips connected to his own. It was soft, it was tender and it was worth all of the shit Ban had endured. The melody continued to play as Ginji slid his hands underneath the sweater and Ban's hands came to rest in Ginji's blonde locks. As their kisses got more frantic and more intimate, Ban thought of one thing:

He still hated Christmas, no question about it. But if it would be spend like this… then he might endure it.

THE END

Christmas fic, YAY!

Did I do good, or bad? Tell me!

And have a very good Christmas!

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
